Fear grows in the Dark
by Polo Smurf
Summary: Set after OotP, What if Sirius left a few surprises for a Manipulative Dumbledore? Can a boy not even 16 make it on his own? What if he was to have a bit of help...? Includes Vampires, Dark Magic and several pairings. RLOC NTOC HP?
1. Before

Been hanging around in my head for a little while now. I'm English and I will be using English words not their American counterparts – sorry.

Dis: I own nothing that you recognise!

Enjoy!

* * *

_"Where did we ever get the crazy idea that in order to make children do better, first we have to make them feel worse? Think of the last time you felt humiliated or treated unfairly. Did you feel like cooperating or doing better?"_ – Jane Nelson

Normal 15 year old boys spend their summer holidays having fun; even the not so normal ones revel in the good weather and freedom from school and homework. They go into town amongst the shops and arcades, visit the beach, flirt with girls, go on holidays with the family and hang around with their mates.

Harry Potter was not that sort of boy.

A few short weeks ago he had led his best friends into the Department of Mysteries only to fight Death Eaters and lose the closest thing to a father he had ever had, all in the pursuit of a prophecy which Albus Dumbledore had known about for years.

Following that he had been sent to his only remaining relatives, the Dursley's and told he would have to stay there all summer without contact from any of his friends or even with the Order members who watched No. 4 Privet Drive.

Varying between anger and depression, stuck in a bedroom filled with old broken things belonging to people who hated him, Harry believed himself lost to all hope.

Then the letter came.

* * *

Just the beginning my dears! Read on!

xxSmurfxx


	2. And so it begins

This one's a bit longer ;)

Dis: Nothing you recognise belongs to me!

* * *

_"If a child is to keep alive his inborn sense of wonder, he needs the companionship of at least one adult who can share it, rediscovering with him the joy, excitement and mystery of the world we live in"._ – Rachel Carson

Hedwig the owl flew through an open window into a room that she had known as her master's for the past five years, the same master that had spent most of the previous 3 days doing little more than lying on the bed with a glazed stare. In her talons she gripped a letter bearing familiar loopy handwriting.

Harry was brought to his senses by a sharp pain in his ear, as he leapt up he was treated to an indignant hoot as his owl settled her feathers and held her letter out to him.

"Thanks Hedwig," he reached out to get her a treat and got an affectionate nip in return, "let's see what the old coot wants now shall we?"

_Dear Harry_

_My apologies for writing at a time when you are still grieving for your loss but I must inform you that Gringotts are to read Sirius's will tomorrow._

_It is very dangerous to remove you from your house at the moment but I might be able to manage it for a few hours._

_At 9am tomorrow this letter will turn into a portkey and I will escort you to the will reading._

_Albus Dumbledore_

"He 'might be able', HAH! The old man's so powerful and he 'might be able', who does he think he is?" Hedwig gave a worried hoot in response. "Oh don't worry girl, I'll go, but he won't even admit that he was partly at fault for Sirius, it's like he doesn't even care! I hope Sirius left him a few surprises!"

Harry continued to pace around his room until around one in the morning when he finally got to sleep, all the while muttering at Dumbledore's injustices and how he could get back at the old man.

oooooooooooooo

The following morning dawned appallingly bright and sunny, and at 9am Harry was ready and waiting, standing at the end of his bed clutching the letter that would take him to his Godfather's last wishes and the man that was currently No. 3 on his black list – straight after Voldemort and Bellatrix.

With the familiar jerk from behind his navel and a whoosh, he found himself in a small parlour in the Leaky Cauldron, standing in front of that very man. Time to put his resolution into practice.

"Ah, Harry my boy! Good to see you! How are you feeling?" Curious blue eyes twinkled from behind half moon glasses.

"Fine."

"Well, ah, shall we get on my dear boy? Some of the others are here as well, we'll all go together."

"Fine."

Albus Dumbledore was unsettled; he'd expected an angry young man or maybe an upset one, not a lad who seemed to have every emotion wiped from him. Harry was the sort that carried his heart on his sleeve, broadcasting his feelings to the world, this new Harry was an enigma and Dumbledore did love a good enigma.

With that Dumbledore opened the door and escorted Harry into the Alley where several members of the order were waiting. Harry glanced up to see many sad faces. Remus's eyes were red-rimmed and puffy as if he'd been crying, Tonks had dark hair, dark eyes, a plain face and black robes, that told Harry more than any amount of tears could. The Weasley's stood with somber faces, angry red scars standing out on Ron's skin, whilst Hermione still walked with a crutch, remnants of the Department of Mysteries. Mad-eye Moody on the other hand merely looked at Harry with a calculating expression, using both eyes.

oooooooooooooo

As they stepped into Diagon Alley heading towards Gringotts, Harry couldn't help but think about Sirius, until Bill Weasley spoke up in a cautious tone.

"Everyone might want to be a bit careful in the bank, they're having a clean up, so watch your heads!" In response to the looks he got, he shrugged "Goblins aren't tall."

Before anyone could question the remarks they reached the steps into Gringotts and passed in. Harry immediately saw what Bill meant. Clumps of precious gems, artefacts and coins were weaving across the great hall of the bank like flocks of birds, these flocks tended to be at shoulder height and travel at breakneck speed through the air. The walls glittered with multicoloured sparks and goblins rushed around like things possessed. Only half of the teller's stations were open and on their way to one they gazed in amazement as what appeared to be a misty solar system came out of a wall.

Dumbledore merely raised an eyebrow as he spoke to the closest Goblin who scowled at him and yelled for someone called Gradnik. A rather short goblin appeared.

"Black Will reading? Come with me."

As he led a path through the chaos, the group followed, they were almost at a corridor leading out of the great hall when a boulder appeared from nowhere hurtling towards them. Before a wand could even be drawn the goblin lifted a hand and the huge 4ft marble slab floated up and passed harmlessly above them. Unfortunately the goblin did not seem to find it amusing.

"Will someone stop that bloody animal?" He screeched, "Find it something useful to do!"

A pretty girl stepped out of a passage. She had long dark hair pulled back into a high ponytail, tanned skin and amused amber eyes.

"You called, my dear?" The girl drawled sarcastically, eyebrows raised and an amused smirk.

"Do something with that wretched animal, or I'll stick a spear through it! Throwing boulders around, the creature is crazy, crazy I tell you!"

"My dear Gradnik, by all means attempt to kill her, you wouldn't be alive very long, but hey," She shrugged "if you really insist…"

"I do!" Said the affronted goblin

"Oh very well." The girl turned her head toward the ceiling that was obscured by shadows. _"Ellie, come down, you're upsetting the goblins and mum will get really mad"_

Harry heard the girl change accents as she called up to the ceiling but as he looked at the others all he saw were mingled looks of surprise and horror. He nudged Hermione.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? She just hissed for goodness sake, she sounds like a snake!" She looked cross for a moment and then looked back at him, "Did you understand her?"

"Yep" Harry shrugged. Hermione gasped,

"Another Parseltongue! What did she say?" Another shrug

"She's calling someone called Ellie, telling her to stop upsetting goblins or mum will be mad."

"Who's mum?" said Hermione with a frown. The strange girl looked at them both, tilting her head in a curious way.

"Do you two speak snake too?"

The group of adults looked startled, eyes jumping between the strange girl and the golden trio. Hermione gulped as she looked into the hard amber eyes and squeaked her reply,

"No, only Harry." The girl shifted her gaze onto Harry and Hermione let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. Those eyes were freaky!

"Neat!" Was all she got time to say before a hissing from behind interrupted her,

_"Mussst you ssspoil my fun? I don't get to play with goblinsss very often, pleassse just a little longer!"_

Every member of the group, bar two, took a hurried step back as a large snake appeared from behind the girl. Harry and surprisingly Remus stood still.

_"Ooohhh, well what have we here, sssome ssstupid onesss? Or are they…thisss isss interesssting, I know thisss one, he isss one of the lionsss but he isss alssso wolf."_

As it hissed, the snake wound around Remus until the werewolf was incapable of moving. All the adults pulled out their wands but before they could cast a spell three voices yelled.

"No!"

"Stop!"

"Don't!"

"Remus, the snake says she knows you," Harry murmured

"I know," came from the reply, "and I know her." The werewolf the addressed the snake, "Long time, no see Ellie! How have you been? You've grown a lot since I last saw you!"

What followed was what could best be described as snake laughter, which made most people turn pale at the eerie sound. The unknown girl spoke again,

"She says she has grown 14 lengths and many years since she last saw you, lion – wolf. She says she is better than ever and that you look dreadful, no wolf-man should become so weak, what have you been doing? Do you even get any sleep?" Remus glared at the snake,

"My sleep and habits are my business, thank you very much, you nosy madam. What are you doing here anyway?" The snake stuck out her tongue and hissed in reply, before unwrapping herself and slithering away through the door in front of them.

"You really don't want me to translate that!" The girl said with a grimace, turning to the goblin she said, "she's gone to the lower halls, probably looking for mum, she'll stop bothering you for a bit now."

"Hmph!" Gradnik grunted, "I am taking this group to the Black Will reading, you should already be there, as should your mother."

"I was on my way," the girl scowled, "and do you really think I have any control over my mother!"

The goblin grunted again, in what might have been agreement, and beckoned for both the girl and Dumbledore's group to follow him. They walked through a maze of halls before reaching a door of ebony proclaiming in gold leaf 'Wills and Inheritance'.

"In you go then!" growled Gradnik as he opened the door, "they're already waiting for you!"

As he entered the room Harry realised there were only another three people seated infront of a goblin and his desk. The strange girl immediately sat between a hooded figure and a broad shouldered man, with shoulder length dark hair who was likely well over 6ft when standing. The third person in the room Harry recognised with surprise as Narcissa Malfoy.

"Come in, come in," said the goblin, "please be seated and we may begin."

Harry picked a random seat and was flanked by Remus and surprisingly Tonks. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows as Tonks slipped into the chair he was heading for, but as she wouldn't look at him he had to take the seat next to Remus instead.

"Now that we are all present, I may begin. I must inform you that there should be no interruptions and if there are any objections they are not to be stated until the will reading is finished, understood?" the goblin glared around the room, until he received nods from those seated. "Good then I will begin to read the will of Sirius Orion Black, heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."

'I, Sirius Orion Black, of sound mind and body, do present my last will and testament, to be executed six weeks after my recorded death or two years after a disappearance during which no being has heard from me.'

'To the following people I bequeath my possessions and messages.

1. To **Narcissa Cassiopeia Black Malfoy**, I leave the sum of 18,000 galleons on the condition that the money remain in its present vault until you and only you have need of it for personal use. It is not to be passed into the coffers of Voldemort or Lucius Malfoy, keep it for yourself.

2. To **Andromeda Holly Black Tonks**, I leave the sum of 15,000 galleons, I know you dislike being given money but you were my favourite cousin. I also leave you the grandfather clock from the main hall in Black Manor, the paintings entitled 'The Cerberus', 'Constellations', 'Family Portrait' and 'Snowfall', four trunks and their contents labelled 'AHB' and your pick of the family emerald jewels.

3. To **Nymphadora Willow Tonks**, I leave the sum of 20,000 galleons, I know how good the auror pay packet is before you reach fifth year! I also leave you the flat in Notting Hill, fully furnished, ask the goblins about the wards and USE THEM! And finally take your pick of the family amethyst jewels.

4. To **Remus John Lupin**, I leave the sum of 25,000 galleons, I won't hear a word against it Moony. I also leave you the cottage in Hogsmeade, fully furnished, a trunk and it's contents labelled 'RJL' and the painting 'Creatures of the Night'

5. To **Arthur Kieran Weasley** and his wife **Gwendolyn Molly Prewett Weasley**, I leave the sum of 20,000 galleons and the painting 'Breaking Fast'.

6. To **William Gideon Weasley**, I leave the sum of 3,500 galleons.

7. To **Charles Fabian Weasley, Frederick Michael Weasley, George Barry Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley **and** Ginevra Molly Weasley**, I leave the sum of 2,000 galleons each.

8. To **Hermione Jane Granger**, I leave the sum of 3,000 galleons and the painting 'The Library'.

9. To **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**, I leave the painting 'Mastery' and a trunk and it's contents labelled 'APWBD'.

10. To **Alexandro Maximillian Castus**, I leave the sum of 5,000 galleons and the painting 'Power'.

11. To **Jasminya Lunara Theresa Zoloran**, I leave the sum of 50,000 galleons, to be left in trust until you graduate. I also leave you with an apartment in Paris and three trunks and their contents labelled 'JLTZ'. I pass the responsibility of first guardian on to your brother, Alexandro Maximillian Castus.

12. To **Harry James Potter**, I leave my remaining possessions and the position of Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black to you. I pass the responsibility of your current magical guardianship on to Carlaya Anukya Evelyn Zoloran Castus.'

'Good luck to each and every one of you. I have left letters to each of you, do me the honour of reading them in private, the contents are for you alone to do with what you wish.'

Signed: **Sirius Orion Black**

Witnesses:

(H): **Carlaya Anukya Evelyn Zoloran Castus** (Duchess)

(G): **Ragnok** (President of Gringotts)

(C)(v): **Drinian Vistavian** (Lord)

The Wills and Inheritance room was silent for a full five minutes, and then it began.

* * *

Ahh plenty to be getting on with don't you think!

XxSmurfxX


	3. Shocks

Thanks for the reviews guys! Feel free to send more! Reactions to the will, as requested!

Disc: I own nothing you recognise.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_When I approach a child, he inspires in me two sentiments; tenderness for what he is, and respect for what he may become"_ – Louis Pasteur

"WHAT?"

"Impossible!"

"But that's…"

"Well it's just…"

"I thought she was dead!"

"Wasn't she a Death Eater?"

"A Slytherin!"

"Never!"

"Who exactly is 'she'?" The room went silent at the question, not from Harry as they supposed but from Tonks.

"You are too young to remember her," started Dumbledore, "Carlaya Zoloran was a Slytherin in Sirius's year, a pure-blooded witch, secretive and cunning. We are positive she passed into Voldemort's ranks upon leaving Hogwarts. She was a nasty piece of work, cursing her housemates as well as the other houses, always having something over them. She disappeared about a year before Harry was born, we investigated but she appeared nowhere and so we assumed she was dead."

Hysterical laughter broke the air of disbelief, anger and tension that filled the room. All eyes swung to the laughing figure, Narcissa Malfoy was hunched over in her seat seemingly unable to stop laughing. Wheezing words were heard between the laughs,

"You thought…Carlaya…dead…oh this is brilliant…Carlaya…death eater…wonderful…where do you…get this stuff?" The laughter continued with no sign of stopping any time soon.

Nymphadora Tonks sat watching her aunt laugh hysterically; the rest of the room watched with her, as the cool, pureblooded, snobbish witch appeared to lose her sanity. From beside her Tonks heard a murmur, she turned only to find her face only centimetres away from a strange man, a dark haired, lightly bearded, very black eyed strange man. He spoke again.

"I suggest you sign for your inheritance before this room turns into a battlefield!" The stranger accompanied these words with a wink and a nod toward the goblin's desk.

The strange amber-eyed girl from earlier was already signing some parchment there. Tonks moved slowly toward the desk, receiving a rather frightening grin from the goblin as he handed her a quill. She signed quickly as the noise of the argument grew. Dumbledore's voice rising above the others,

"I don't care what you think you know Remus, it was obvious years ago that she was dark. She must not be allowed custody of Harry, it would be signing his death warrant."

"I have signed many death warrants and killed far too many people, Albus Dumbledore, but I have never yet been responsible for the death of a minor." The room fell silent as the mysterious cloaked figure stood up and stepped closer to Harry. "I do not intend to start now! Who exactly would you have the guardianship go to? Remus Lupin? Forbidden by law to stand as guardian. The Weasleys? A family who are at best, considered blood traitors. An auror? They will be at the beck and call of the ministry. You? A man who is over 150 years old and has never been a father."

"Who would the courts decide in favour of I wonder? The richest woman in England, or the younger son of a provincial family? An old man, or a woman the same age as his mother would have been? A bachelor who has never been a sire, or a mother of two? Do I really need to continue with these questions Mr. Dumbledore? You are not stupid; fighting me on this would be madness!"

"My dear woman, you forget my influence." Dumbledore smiled gently at the hooded figure, "Perhaps you forgot my reputation, and the respect I have amongst the ministry? The minister listens closely to my advice and do you think the wizarding public would be content knowing a suspected Death Eater had guardianship of their hero? Come my dear, it would be very foolish to try me in court. I am the head of the Wizengamot after all."

A harsh laugh escaped the cloaked woman, followed by a hacking cough. A handkerchief was raised to cover the coughs. When they stopped and the handkerchief was lowered, the entire room was aware of the blood covering it.

"Oh sod it!" The woman growled as she stuffed the stained cloth back into her cloak. She raised her head toward Dumbledore. "If you want to fight me on this, by all means do so. I wish you luck! In the mean time Mr. Potter will stay with me, I am his legal guardian until a court of law decides otherwise, and you must accept this."

"You are not his guardian until both of you have signed that parchment. Why would Mr. Potter accept an unknown guardian?" The blue eyes twinkled behind the glasses. He had her now.

The room was silent yet again.

oooooooooooooo

Whilst the arguments had been going, Harry had been deep in thought. Who was this strange woman? Why had Sirius passed the guardianship to her and not someone from the order? Why did this woman stay cloaked? Was she a Death Eater? He stopped the questions only to raise his head to silence. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly at the cloaked woman who Harry took to be Carlaya Anukya Evelyn Zoloran Castus. Said woman's head was tilted, as if she was studying the headmaster.

Suddenly her head swung toward him. Harry was unable to see her eyes beneath the hood but nonetheless felt like he had locked eyes with her. Unbidden, images rose to the forefront of his mind. The woman was not in his head, he knew what that felt like, it was almost as if the unseen eyes was requesting something Harry didn't understand. He nodded slightly, and then he felt it. She had entered his mind, not forceful and ruthless as Snape had been, but gentle and soothing, like a whisper of a breeze. Her presence stayed in the one place in his mind, as Harry, unasked, brought the images of his life to his front of his mind. The images were chaotic, random and disappeared in a flash. The presence was never irritated or angry that the images had no control or order, and he felt the presence recede. There were no words either spoken or in his head but Harry swore the presence thanked him as it withdrew.

"Well Mr. Potter, are you going to sign or not? Your call." The woman spoke again, her voice softer than before, altered by an emotion Harry couldn't identify, but knew wasn't pity, he was familiar with pity, and he despised it. He spoke for the first time since entering the room.

"Show me your forearms." Harry could swear that the woman had just smiled at him from under her cloak. She extended her arms, and pushed up her sleeves only to reveal leather guards covering her forearms. She unlaced them as the room all watched nervously. With the guards removed, the skin was unblemished. Harry looked up from the arms to the hidden face. A whisper came from the hood.

"_Revalio_"

Harry watched as a thin angry scar appeared on the right arm, a diagonal slash from elbow to an inch away from her wrist, where a silver watch sat. He transferred his gaze to the left arm and looked back up at the hidden face almost immediately a frown creasing his face. Four thin scars stretched horizontally across the wrist, but there was no other mark.

The witch began to lace the guards back onto her forearms, as she did, she spoke quietly so that only Harry could hear her.

"I have signed in blood many times Mr. Potter, it is a downside to the job and I do not always have a blood quill on me. You understand?"

Harry's response was a nod. He had made his decision. Spinning on his heel he reached the desk in two strides, grabbing the quill offered and signing with a flourish.

"Harry, No!" Dumbledore's words were too late, the cloaked woman was now signing several documents. "Have you any idea what you have just done?" Dumbledore was showing slight signs of distress; he sank back in his seat and buried his head in his hands. His plans were going up in flames.

His head shot back up at the sound of two long, loud beeps; these were followed by equally loud, short, insistent beeps. The cloaked witch and the dark haired wizard both cursed in a foreign language, which Dumbledore recognised as Russian, they would make a sailor blush with those words he decided. Both people reached into a pocket, only to pull out a small stone each, both stones were flashing a deep crimson colour in tandem with the beeps.

The occupants watched the change in the cloaked figure with astonishment. She drew herself up an inch to her full height of around 5'5" and her voice became clipped as she addressed herself to the young man.

"Get there now. I want six teams. I'll insist on Mikhail's boys because they'll cover me well. Don't let Jerel anywhere near this but find me another five and everyone should be ready to go when I get there. Gods help them if this is a false alarm. Oh, and no newbies. Now Scoot!"

"Yes mum, Olaf's on holiday though, do you want me to get him in?"

"Hell yeah, I don't want screw ups. Now off with you, I will be there as soon as I can. And don't let me hear you swear like that again!"

The young man stood and waved a wand. Battle robes of a silvery grey hue with a blood red trim replaced his dark robes, a crest and flag was visible on his right breast. He inclined his head towards the cloaked lady and walked out of the room, winking at Tonks on his way out.

Carlaya Zoloran did not watch him leave. Instead she appeared to be staring at Harry deep in thought.

"I can not take you with me Mr. Potter, nor can I take you to my house at present. I do not have the time to remove all those tracking spells." She turned to the amber-eyed girl who nodded at her.

"I'll stay with him mum, we'll be safe enough here."

"No you won't," her mother snarled, I want you both to stay with Drinian whilst I'm gone. He can keep you safe," her head swivelled toward a dark corner of the room, and she spoke to what appeared to be a shadow, "can't you Drin?"

"As her Grace wishes." Came the drawling reply from the shadows.

"Please Drinian, I can't worry about them and do my job without getting myself killed." A figure stepped out of the shadows; he pulled his hood down as he walked towards her, to reveal pale aristocratic features, a thin man with black hair pulled back into a short ponytail. As he reached her his hand snuck under the hood and tilted her head up toward him.

"It's alright. I will keep them safe, Laya, I'll swear it if you wish!" He untied her cloak and tossed it on a chair, "but you will not go to battle with these injuries, they will only rip you apart."

As the cloak was removed everyone saw the reason the woman had kept it on. A four inch gash from temple to chin grazing her eye and lips, opened and closed in a never ending cycle, the white shirt she wore was stained with blood, the tip of another gash revealed near her collarbone, it was also opening and closing in a cycle.

"Let me help." The woman looked up at him and nodded. Remus scowled heavily, only Tonks noticed, the others being preoccupied with the show in front of them.

The man drew the injured woman closer and lowered his head.

oooooooooooooo

Harry stared in amazement as the man slid his lips to his new guardian's neck. Then the fangs appeared as they sank deep into her neck. She groaned and Harry watched in amazement as the gash on her face closed and did not reopen.

"Drinian…enough." The vampire drew back from her slowly, caressing her neck as he did so. They rested their foreheads against each other and the vampire leaned down and kissed her fiercely.

"Don't get dead," he snarled as he pulled away from her and swiped a thumb across her lips, "I'd never forgive you." He span and with a jerk of his head gestured for Harry and the woman's daughter to follow him out of the door. Harry hesitated a second too long and found himself being dragged after the girl. The door slammed behind them, complete with a slight slurping noise.

"Come on," said the girl, "mum's giving us time to get out of here, let's go!" Harry followed slightly bemused, he hadn't quite been envisioning this sort of surprise when he had dreamed of Sirius's will the night before; he wasn't even positive who these people were. As if she had read his thoughts the girl began speaking as they walked.

"I'm Jazz, by the way, I don't often go by Jasminya, and you are Harry?" Harry just nodded in reply; it was taking most of his concentration just to keep up with the fast walk the vampire used through the maze of tunnels. "Then I guess you're sort of my new brother! It might be cool to have one my own age, Alex doesn't spend as much time at home as he used to, I miss him when he's working"

"Alex is the bloke that went off earlier, right?" Harry queried, unsure if he'd got it right. "What does he do?"

"Yep that was Alex, he's an auror, he's absolutely brilliant at it. Graduated from the Italian academy a year early with record marks. Went straight in and rose through the ranks really quick. He transferred to Russia 14 months ago, youngest auror to ever be accepted into their department, though he still gets stick about mum sometimes, it's hard for him to work with her sometimes."

"Your mum's an auror too?"

"Yep, she went in there 4 years ago and turned them upside down. They'd never had a woman on their senior staff, let alone as head of the auror department." She chuckled at this. "On her first day she told me 8 people had tried to duel her, 22 people shot curses at her when her back was turned and almost every bloke in the department propositioned her! Now they all respect her and few ever question her."

"Nice bunch! Do they give your brother hassle about riding on his mum's success?"

"Got it in one! You're not stupid are you?" Jazz flashed him a grin, Harry found himself unable to resist the temptation to grin back. Maybe this guardian thing wouldn't be so bad.

oooooooooooooo

The door slammed behind them, complete with a slight slurping noise. Dumbledore leapt for the door and tried to open it, the barrier refused to budge.

"Fedalk, I have little time but I could do with giving the youngsters some more! You don't have to use this room for another two hours; do not let them out of here until one and a half hours have gone past. Understood?"

The entire room turned as one to stare at the newly healed Carlaya. She looked back at them and shrugged her shoulders as she changed her clothes to battle robes, these one were lined in a dark scarlet as opposed to blood red, they also revealed alot of clevage.

"You harass my ward, I harass you. My bets are on those two when it comes to getting out of here," she gestured Fred and George as she spoke, "oh, and don't bother the goblins, they are my employees after all." She winked at the goblin, Fedalk, who had read the will, and got a toothy grin in response. Both of them walked towards the wall and went straight through it. Suddenly the woman's head appeared back through.

"Narcissa, don't forget to play nice!" She smiled at the rude gesture that was the response, "my office 2pm tomorrow, don't be late!" And with that she disappeared.

It was the longest hour and a half those 15 people had ever spent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have fun doing this though there's points for how many plot lines you can already see! Any guesses?

Am off to the Isle Of Wight for the week so won't be updating till after that – sorry!

XxSmurfxX


	4. Into the dark

Sorry bout my lack of updating – I fully admit I'm hopeless!

* * *

"_There is nothing so likely to produce peace as to be well prepared to meet the enemy"_

– George Washington

"I'm going to kill that woman." Narcissa Malfoy growled as she shot a spell at the door, only to have the spell rebound and head back towards her, as the door glimmered silver. She waved again and the spell disappeared as she growled, "Little bitch" before slipping back into her chair and shifted to make herself more comfortable. Most of the room just stared at her. Her previous hysteria, all but disappeared.

"Lady Malfoy, Are you feeling quite alright?" The question came from Dumbledore himself, the twinkle back in his eyes and his manner calmer again. A sneer accompanied the reply.

"That's the same damned spell she used in the attack during seventh year, not to mention she kept Bella locked up an entire Christmas holidays with it in fourth year. It's bloody impossible to break, we tried for years, though by all means do waste your energy in trying!" The sneer became a smirk as she settled again, closing her eyes and looking like she was going to sleep.

Dumbledore smiled at the relaxed woman and turned to the door to unlock it.

Half an hour later he was still trying, the only difference being that the door was now a steadily shining silver colour. Narcissa didn't even open her eyes when he managed the colour change, but the words slipped out anyway,

"Now you've gone and done it! Be polite old man, it doesn't like insults!" She then proceeded to encase her head with a bubblehead charm immediately followed by Remus, and after a nudge and a look from him Tonks and Bill also performed the charm.

The door started talking.

oooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, in a small village in Russia, 15 people silently surrounded a rather normal looking log cabin as three others prepared to enter via the back door. The remaining person stood by the front door poised to knock. Her hair was tied back into a bun, her robes a pretty silver colour with a deep scarlet trim. She knocked, the door opened and the first curse flew.

"_Avada Kedavra_" 

oooooooooooooo

Harry came out of the passages into the main hall of Gringotts alongside Jazz as they followed the vampire, Drinian. As they walked behind him Harry turned to Jazz,

"So where is it we're going?" She grinned at him,

"Somewhere they won't think to look!"

The trio skirted their way through the crowds in Diagon Ally, Drinian had replaced his hood and the two teenagers stayed close behind him, until they took a turn and Harry came to a dead stop looking at the street sign.

"Its only Knockturn Ally, what're you so worried about?" Jazz cocked her head at him before grabbing his wrist and dragging him after her.

Harry could see the hags, warlocks and cloaked figures standing in the archways. They passed Borgin and Burkes and made their way further into the alley than Harry had ever been before. The alley became darker the further they went in, the roofs seemed to meet and then merge into houses above them as they followed the twists and turns, almost appearing as if the alley became a tunnel of sorts. The occasional lantern gave a dim light as they left daylight behind, Harry swore he could see movement in the shadows but couldn't focus on any of the people he was sure must be there. Shop windows became darker than he thought was possible and he jumped as a body was tossed out of a shop across the street. The figure scrambled up and ran back the way they had come from, as he passed them, Harry saw clearly that his eye was missing and the area around it was dissolving at a rapid pace as the skin was eaten away. He shuddered but continued to follow Jazz and Drinian, becoming more wary with every step.

They turned to an even smaller alley inside the tunnel of houses, no lights hung in it but Jazz dragged him into it all the same. He stumbled into her as he became blind and she steadied him,

"Careful, there's steps here."

As they continued, Jazz going slowly for Harry, who couldn't see the steps easily, he became slowly aware that there was some sort of light. Tiny red globes were lit up with a soft glow above him. It seemed as if they gave enough light out to let his eyes adjust to the dark, stone surroundings. The steps seemed to go on forever; they had a path to themselves, left, right, right, left and left, or at least that's what he thought the way was before they reached a door that was about 10 ft high and pitch black.

Drinian knocked and the door swung open,

"You brought lunch, how nice of you my Lord!" Harry and Jazz found themselves grabbed, hauled into the room and shoved up against the wall. Harry was body to body with a woman about the same height as him, who had fangs revealed and a face lowering towards his neck. The next thing he knew was the woman being pulled off of him and he watched in amazement as Drinian threw her across the room.

"Out. All of you." Drinian did not have to shout but the room full of vampires emptied so fast it was like no one had been there. "Kelus. Nyhan. You stay." Two vampires stopped in their tracks, spun round and walked back to their seats. Drinian turned to Jazz, "I was not aware you were acquainted with Chal?"

"I'm not," she grinned up at him, "but he's a very good kisser!"

"You know, if your mother's not the death of me, you most certainly will be!" His frown broke into a smile as he spoke, then he turned to Harry. "My apologies for Lena, she is young still and has less… delicacy than some."

"Right, um, okay then. Is it likely to happen again?" Harry looked unsurely at the vampire, wondering if signing that parchment wasn't the best idea he'd ever had after all.

"Doubtful, very doubtful!" Drinian winked at Harry, "so what would you like for lunch?"

oooooooooooooo

After a lunch that would do justice to even Mrs. Weasley's cooking, Harry and Jazz were sitting together in the bedroom Drinian had shown them to. Both of them were half lying half sitting on their beds, facing one another, Harry trying to organise his thoughts whilst Jazz simply watched him through half closed eyes. Several hours passed easily in this fashion.

"Alright, you've had enough time," Jazz finally said, "out with it, _now_." Harry glanced at her and found himself unable to look away. His previous uncertainty of what to say left him and yet he could not tear his eyes away from her hypnotic amber gaze, still he spoke.

"I think I've gone crazy. This morning I was in my prison with my 'family', then I'm at a will reading that confirms that the man who was the closest thing to my father is well and truly dead, I agree to a totally unknown guardian just to spite Dumbledore, go into the worst alley in the country with a vampire, almost get my blood sucked then find myself stuck in a room with you." She chuckled slightly.

"You make the last bit sound like the worst! And its not the worst alley in the country, Grimbone Alley wins that competition hands down! " Still their eyes were connected, and he still couldn't break it.

"I didn't mean it that way," he said quickly, "you're the only one that's been around most of the day…and you speak parseltongue?" The last part came out as a question; the reply was a smirk,

"Oh you mean snaketongue? Talking to animals, away with the fairies, what's your label?" The cynical voice came back to him. The gaze remained unbroken as he too smirked bitterly,

"Oh it's a trait of Dark Wizards you know?!" Jazz snorted. "And yet I'm the hero of the light. A bit ironic I guess." They both smiled at that.

"There are two types of wizard or witch in a war Harry, those who follow and those who lead, which are you?" The amber eyes tilted, as did the head of their owner, Harry found the soft pools only too easy to talk to.

"I don't know Jazz, that's just the problem I don't know. People look up to me, expect me to lead but somehow it always feels like I'm following someone else and I just don't know who I'm supposed to be." His eyes pleaded with her to understand. Her eyes twinkled back at him as she replied,

"That someone you're following, wouldn't have the name of Dumbledore would they?" Harry merely flashed a small smile and shrugged. Jazz finally broke the gaze they shared, looking at her watch. Suddenly standing up, she pulled Harry up and said, "Do you cook?"

oooooooooooooo

"For the love of Merlin Molly, I _am_ trying to find him, the tracking spells just aren't being specific."

"You're the greatest wizard in a century and you're telling me you can't even find one boy. He's as good as my son and you just let him go off with that…that… creature and now you can't find him. What if he's dead, what if that thing is draining him dry at the moment, he could be with Death Eaters or being handed over to You-Know-Who right now, what if…"

"Molly that is enough!" Dumbledore's voice was tired although still powerful, "he is still alive that much I can tell, he must be in an area with a high magical population for his signal to be so blurred. He's certainly still in or around London."

"So why don't we just go and search for him and bring him back then? He must be terrified in the company of that evil creature, there's no knowing when it might kill him. Why aren't we finding him?" Molly Weasley was near tears, her husband was trying to comfort her but everyone looked to Dumbledore for answers. Everybody but Remus Lupin.

"You don't get it Molly," he spoke in a soft tone, "no-one goes after that particular vampire, everyone that's ever tried has ended up dead."

"But…but Harry, something must be done!"

"No Molly, Harry will be fine." Remus had a small bitter smile on his face as he said this. "He couldn't be with anyone more capable of keeping him safe."

"You can't know that Remus," Arthur said, "vampires aren't like werewolves, it's not a once a month thing, they crave blood constantly, it's too dangerous for Harry to stay with one."

"I do know it, and I am well aware of the species difference," he snarled back, "its not like we get along! Believe me Harry is safe with him, for the short term at least."

Tonks had been watching the argument, in particular Remus's expressions as he spoke. She spoke slowly into the current uneasy silence.

"You know him don't you? You know that vampire. I thought that look on your face when he bit her was dislike of vampires, but it was more than that, you dislike _him_. You _know _him."

"I don't know him so much as we are acquaintances. We've met a few times; we don't get along. He cares for Carlaya. If she trusts him with Harry's life, trust me he couldn't be safer, Drinian wouldn't do anything to jeopardise his relationship with her."

"Why not?" Tonks continued her line of questioning. "What is it about her that commands a vampire's loyalty?"

"He cares for her, feels for her, well as much as a vampire can care or feel that is. They met, she impressed him; I think she killed his brother! They used to do each other favours from time to time, obviously that still happens. He will not harm Harry, not if she trusts him. I am certain of it."

"Remus," Dumbledore sighed, "things change. Zoloran has been gone for 17 years, you must leave personal feelings behind."

Remus continued to stare at the table. Tonks gasped.

"You know her, you were in the same year. You loved her didn't you?"

Remus shoved his chair back violently, glaring at Dumbledore,

"You're wrong about her Albus. She won't hurt Harry." He stormed out of the room, the door slamming behind him.

"He loved her." Tonks just stared around her, her eyes full of shock, confusion, disbelief and perhaps a small amount of envy. "He loved her, really loved her. He never told me." She got up and headed to the door. "I can't believe he never told me.

"Tonks, dear," Molly looked worried, "why don't you sit down? We'll be having lunch in a minute."

"Thanks, but I have to get to work, shift starts soon, thanks anyway." All the way out of the room Tonks wore her stunned expression.

Dumbledore sighed yet again.

"Well that could have gone down better."

* * *

Lets hope I've gotten my writer's block over with now then!

xSmurfx


	5. Into the deep

Any thoughts, feelings? Let me know!

_"Bitter are the tears of a child: Sweeten them.  
Deep are the thoughts of a child: Quiet them.  
Sharp is the grief of a child: Take it from him.  
Soft is the heart of a child: Do not harden it."_

_- _Pamela Glenconner

* * *

**Russian Auror Headquarters**

"I want all your reports in within the next 30 minutes then you can scram. I'm sure your families are all suitably worried about your late night!" A few chuckles followed this pronouncement and a few whispers such as,

"Lana's going to banish me to the couch for a week if this keeps up!" said by a man who was only recently married.

"Get used to it my friend! Olaf come with me for a verbal report and you can get back to your holiday."

"Thanks boss, next time you want to interrupt my hols can you tell me before I book 'em? That way I can avoid the tongue lashing from the wife for always working!"

"Tell her I just gave you three days extra holiday time to make up for the fact that you're so good I couldn't do without you!" Turning back to addressing the entire department, "Also whilst you're all still here I will organize arrangements for Emmit and you will all be sent notifications as to the time and date of his funeral. I'll be leaving in a minute to inform his family so can I suggest you refrain from seeing them for the next hour. Does anyone know if Kurt Orloff is still here?"

"I'll nip down to internationals and see, boss"

"Thank you Pieter, if he is bring him up, if not get his address and I'll visit him personally."

With that, Carlaya Zoloran Castus spun on her heel and entered her office followed by the hulking figure of Olaf Vinsger. He immediately sunk down into a comfortable armchair upon entering and began to play with paperweights on her desk. Meanwhile Carlaya began to strip off her battle robes as she spoke.

"You did well today, I didn't say it earlier but thank you for watching my back; I appreciate it more than you know."

"Thank you in return m'dear. That Stavros brute would've got me if you hadn't been there."

"No worries." She shrugged into more comfortable clothing before taking a seat behind her desk and pulling out a file. "There's a Dictoquill over there for your report, help yourself to parchment."

"That's not what you wanted me in here for. You're not happy with what we got are you?"

"You know for a man who looks like a troll blessed with good looks, I sometimes think you are far too perceptive." She sighed and leant back in her chair, watching the man across from her as he played with a paperweight that represented a miniature griffin in his huge hands.

"Does it have anything to do with Emmit's death or is it that will reading you went to earlier?" At her look of surprise he simply said, "Alex told me you're guardian to some kid in England."

"It's a bit of both really. I've got three days left here before I retire and I still haven't got Antonin Dolohov. I've just lost a well-respected member of the elite teams and there's going to be serious repercussions over his death."

"Because he was gay?"

"I was going to go with the fact he had dual citizenship and was German, but I suppose you've got a point too. Any ideas over Dolohov?"

"Send him a formal notification of his brother's death and give him a date for the funeral. Ambush him."

"Antonin isn't stupid you know. I went to school with him, hell I had a relationship with him at one point; he's smart enough to smell a trap."

"So get someone else to arrange the details, do some cover ups. If he does investigate there'll be nothing to find because your name won't be involved and his brother was killed in, hmmm shall we say a gas explosion, or is that one overdone?"

"I knew I kept you around for a reason. We'll say he was killed in that building collapse last week in St. Petersburg, I'll get one of the lads in Internationals to add his body to the list. The memorial and funerals are in two days time anyway." She grinned at him, eyes twinkling. "Why do I even let you take holidays, you're far too useful."

"Because my wife would get nasty if you didn't!" He grinned back, before sobering again. "So what's the issue in England?"

"This stays between you and me for now, clear?" At his nod she continued, "As I'm sure you know I spent my first three years of school at Dragotta Academy in Italy and I spent my fourth through seventh years at Hogwarts School in England. Whilst there I became close to a man, not like that, who I'd known since I was little. He was from a prominent pure-blooded family and we found ourselves at many of the same social functions; our acquaintance improved whilst I was at Hogwarts to the point that I began to call him friend. I trusted the man and he kept several secrets for me as I did the same for him."

"Upon graduating we went our separate ways career wise, but I still saw him socially. When I left England he was the only person I trusted with my whereabouts and with the ability to contact me. We corresponded for a few years before terrible events took place and he ended up in Azkaban without a trial, I did not then have the political clout or experience to insist upon one that I do now. He festered within that prison for 12 years. He was the first person to escape that place unaided." She saw the comprehension dawning in his face and held up her hand to prevent interruption.

"For a year or so he was on the run, so I let him stay at my place in the Caribbean. No-one would associate us, I had a different name and most people in England other than my clients believed me dead. It was safe. But then Voldemort returned to England, threatening his godson and so he left for England once again to help keep his godson safe or so he hoped. A few months ago his godson went to the Ministry over there and ended up in a brawl with several Death Eaters and even Voldemort himself, from what I can surmise. Somehow in all of this my friend got himself killed."

"His will reading was this morning, and his guardianship over his godson was passed to me." She stopped her story and looked at him as he formulated his question.

"Who exactly is the godson?"

"Harry Potter."

"Ah. I begin to understand the problem." She snorted.

"You have no idea." A wry grin was on her face as she outlined the problem. "Albus Dumbledore is determined to control the boy. He is suitably furious over my guardianship and even madder that I let him go off with a vampire."

"A vampire?"

"Drinian. You met him last year remember?"

"Tall bloke, really pale, dark hair, long fangs, fancy necklace, English accent?" His boss rolled her eyes at him.

"That description covers half the vampires I know, but yes him."

"I can see why Dumbledore would be worried, they do have a reputation for sucking blood you know. Is he going to try anything?"

"Drinian, no. Dumbledore, yes. He's threatened to take me to court over Harry's guardianship. I don't think he realises just how nasty I can be in a courtroom, or how much money I have for bribes."

"Merlin help the poor old man."

"I'd rather he didn't!"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Pieter stuck his head round the door.

"I've got Kurt Orloff here."

"Show him in."

Sending a rueful glance at his boss, Olaf rose from the chair replacing the little griffon that gave a tiny roar in protest.

"I'll leave my book on tracking spells on my desk with my report, don't forget to pick them both up before you leave." He was almost out the door before she called out,

"Thank you."

He nodded and left his boss to tell the young Kurt Orloff, a translator in the International Magical Relations Department, that his boyfriend was dead. It was the worst part of the job.

oooooooooooooo

"Right, bedtime brats."

"Awww, Uncle Drin do we really have to?" Puppy dog amber eyes begged the vampire who was instigating the break up of a very entertaining evening involving more than a few tipsy vampires and a several rousing games of wizard scrabble.

Lord Drinian Vistavian looked down at the 16-year-old girl in front of him, and wondered for the hundredth time how a person so full of mischief could be so adorable and innocent when she wanted to be. He hadn't been able to argue with her since she was born, unlike her mother who was more than capable of making the vampire lord lose his carefully managed temper.

"It's almost midnight, so yes. I don't wish to face a tongue lashing from your mother because you aren't functioning in the morning. Go on with you both. I found some nightwear for you and it's on your beds, do try going to sleep – I heard it's good for humans!"

Jasminya pouted whilst Harry simply watched them banter. He'd never had a relationship quite like that, the closest to it being Sirius and that train of thought just left him feeling depressed.

"Come on Jazz, you know he's right." Harry called to her as he turned towards the stairs and the bedroom. She rolled her at his back but followed him anyway giving a little wave to all the vampires the left downstairs.

Once they were both ready for bed Jazz looked at him sternly.

"Promise me you will actually try to sleep tonight, hun. Methinks we're in for a busy day tomorrow." He smiled back at her thinking to himself that she was already acting like a sister and friend and it hadn't even been 24 hours.

"Alright I'll try I promise!" She smiled too and curled up in her covers. Harry did the same and whether it was from several days of hardly sleeping or all the surprises and new experiences of the day he fell into a true deep sleep to the sound of Jazz's rhythmic breathing.

oooooooooooooo

It was almost three in the morning when Carlaya knocked on the door and was admitted into the vampire lair. No vampire leapt on her; in fact most were keeping a wary eye on her as they played poker or talked together. She singled out one of the few that was at ease and strode over to where he was playing a card came.

"Nyhan, where is he?" The vampire didn't look up at her as he told her,

"In the study, went in a few hours ago, said something about wards and meddling headteachers." He shrugged as he perused the cards. Carlaya also looked at them and then at the vampire who was opposite him and looking smug.

"Thanks. May I suggest you play that one?" She tapped a card and then spun around to enter the hall that would take her to the study. Behind her she heard Nyhan crowing his victory over the other unfortunate being. She smirked.

Upon entering the study she discovered the vampire lord scrutinizing a book that was about a foot thick and so large no human would easily lift it. He looked up as she entered and sat back, unconsciously mirroring her earlier actions in her office.

"They're asleep," he began, "he's charming, your young ward but he is deeply troubled. His soul has been touched by evil. True evil." He looked troubled as he continued, waving a hand to invite her to take a seat. "Jasminya says he has not been sleeping well since the death of his godfather, I checked on them a couple of hours ago and he is sleeping true enough although a little restless. I believe his dreams are dark, but he holds on well. There is still a deep well of innocence and goodness in those eyes if you look close enough but I fear it will dry up quickly if something is not done. It will turn to cynicism, bitterness and hate if you give it half a chance."

"Then I shall not give it half a chance, old friend." She smiled gently, if sadly at this creature of death. "If he still has it within him then I shall make sure he rediscovers it. I have many bridges to repair if I am to do all that I must though. I'd forgotten how twisted things are in this country, so corrupt and prejudiced, or maybe I've just been spending too much time with you!"

They shared a soft laugh together before Drinian turned back to the huge tome. He flipped back a few pages and gestured to the page.

"It's not just evil that's touched him though. He's got more tracking spells than a world cup player's broom. This one is particularly nasty." Carlaya moved around the desk until she was facing the page too and grimaced. "Yes, real charmer isn't it!"

"Darling, that's not a spell, that's a bloody ritual; very bloody as it happens. I wonder who put that on. I can't see anyone having that much access to his blood."

"You don't think people are sometimes unconscious in the hospital wing of Hogwarts?" She stared at him,

"And I thought I was cynical and suspicious, remind me never to challenge you in a 'Gruesome Death' game."

"A what?"

"A Grues…" She broke off as a scream split the air and looked sharply at him. He simply looked back at her unblinkingly.

"He's in the second room on the left." She all but flew out of the room.

oooooooooooooo

As she entered the room, her daughter spun round. She had been leant over Harry's bed trying to wake him. The boy in question was still emitting screams and his body appeared to be in some sort of seizure or spasm.

"I tried to wake him mum, but he's not answering. I've tried everything I know."

"Have you touched his mind?" Her mother grabbed her shoulders, expression bordering frantic.

"No."

"Thank Circe! Now go get a drink for him, hot chocolate with plenty of sugar." With that she spun her daughter round and all but propelled her out of the door. Carlaya faced Harry and realised the screams hadn't stopped they'd just become silent. She sat down on the side of the bed and laid a hand across his forehead.

"Easy Harry, easy darlin'," the words were drawn out and soft as if to sooth a fractious animal, she concentrated on him, continuing to murmur, "easy poppet, its all alright, calm now, calm. That's it, let me in darlin', let me in; that's a lad, good boy." As she spoke her eyes rolled back into her head and it was possible to see just the whites of her eyes as she spoke to the sweat soaked teenager whose spasms and screams were slowing and he began to calm.

Eventually her eyes became normal. She watched him for a minute and then moved to the dresser to pour a glass of water. She gulped a full glass down in one go before filling it once more and moving back towards the bed. Gently shaking Harry by the shoulder, his new guardian watched as he came back to the real world. Wordlessly she supported him as he sat up with an arm around his back, holding the glass of water to his lips and waiting till he took a few sips. Slowly, sip by sip, Harry finished the glass and found his mind less woolly and his limbs less shaky.

"Wh...What happened?" he asked as Jazz re-entered the room with a cup of hot chocolate and marshmallows.

"I'm not entirely sure darlin'," Carlaya still spoke softly, "it was a vision, a memory or maybe just a plain nightmare. Only you can tell me which one." Harry took the mug Jazz offered him and curled his hands around it. He began haltingly.

"It w...was a memory…sort of…just like the De…Department of …Mys…Mysteries. He…He was there and he fell…he fell… and he laughed…but he bl…blamed me. I killed him…I was the one who got him killed." And with those word he broke down into great shaking sobs.

Carlaya removed the drink to the dresser with a whisper to keep it hot, turned, and enfolded her arms gently around this tender broken child. And as he sobbed his heart out upon her shoulder, within her arms, she swore to help him, to share his burdens and lend a hand every time it was needed and even when it wasn't. She would help him live.

* * *

I'm a bird, I'm a plane, I'm a choo choo train! - Don't worry I lost my sanity years ago!

xSmurfx


End file.
